What If Birds of Prey Was Real
by Bethica
Summary: About the show coming to life.....and its real
1. Default Chapter

What If Birds of Prey Was Real  
  
Disclaimer: Birds of Prey belong to DC Comics and the WB Network. I own nothing from them. I like to write fanfics for a living and for my entertainment.  
  
A/N: This is like what the show actually turns real. This is an interesting thought I had inside of my head and this is a fic I will be playing myself  
  
*******  
  
One afternoon, I was walking down the street, heading to home, I had only five hours of school, because of Senior Study, that allows me to leave the school and to go wherever I like, that is home. While I was walking down the street, a police car roared down the street and I notice something odd up the street, a young woman is surrounded by cops, lots of them. "Whoa" I backed up and I went to head to a different direction, since the way I was gonna go is blocked off. While I was walking away I felt something, deep down inside of me, as like to help this woman, but why am I getting this odd feeling. It was some kind of force is making me to help this woman, but I don't get it, why this is happening to me and not to anyone else. I turned around and continues to watch the cops pouring out of their cars and aiming their guns at the female, the female looked really scared and probably wondering what is going on. I ran a little bit closer and I ducked behind a parked car and I continue to stare at the cops and the woman and my eyes beamed at the gun, watching it closely and I notice the object is coming really close, as like I have enhanced eyesight. Cool! But wait, what is happening to me? Am I becoming something different, a transgenic maybe? Or.a Metahuman? I wouldn't know yet, anywayz back to this, I continue to watch the gun trigger thingy or whatever that is called and my eyes changes rapidly into cat-like eyes and I leaped in the air and landed onto the ground and I flash-like speed and entered the scene and I stopped running and I stood in front of the female, like protecting her.  
  
"Move!" yelled the cops  
  
"..Never..," what? Where that came from? Did that word came out of my mouth? Cool, this is like standing up to myself, I rarely stand up to myself and also I don't feel scared around the cops and I'm not even afraid of them.  
  
"Move!!" yelled the cops  
  
"No, you will not hurt this woman! You must go through me first to get through her" I still stood in front of the woman, she seems less scared.  
  
"Move or we will use some kind of violent force!!" yelled one of the cops  
  
"Never," wow, I feel so confident and I'm not so scared, "Just bring it" as I made some kind of hand gestures meaning just bring it.  
  
A cop runs back to his car and he speaks into his walkie-talkie, "We need back up" and he runs back to wherever he was at and he aims his gun at me.  
  
The woman looks at me, "Thank you.."  
  
"No problem," I said quietly, "can you give me a brief summary and why they are doing this"  
  
"I don't know and I don't understand why"  
  
"Pigs" she mutters under her breathe, "Don't worry, I will get you out of this situation" she looks at the cops, carefully watching them, "Fiends.." I stopped talking and I heard a van or truck roaring down the street and it stops, the back door of the truck bursts open and many swats are pouring out of the truck, with higher level guns and they look very armed and dangerous. They run in different directions, hiding behind objects, aiming the guns at me and the woman. I looked up at the sky and I see a helicopter approaching the roof of the building and more swats jumped off the helicopter and they landed onto the roof, and they also aimed the guns at me, "You gotta be serious, this is so pathetic"  
  
"Tell me about it," said the woman, "So what do we do now?"  
  
"I don't know, this is the first time I ever did something like this and I have this weird feeling that this is my job to do something, as like protecting something," I realized something after I finished my sentence, protecting something, which is people, protecting people, wait, this is making all sense to me, the enhanced eyesight, the flash-like speed, and cat-like eyesight, meaning one thing, I'm Metahuman and the cool part I'm a crime fighter. Wait, Metahuman and crime fighter? Means the show Birds of Prey must have turned real, like whatever that is related to Birds of Prey or something is inflicted with the Birds is now real. Ooooooo, this is going to be sooooooooooo much fun!! "Now it's time to have real fun" I slowly raised my left hands, like I'm surrending and I begin to concentrate on the guns, every single on of them, and while concentrating I can feel like I can control the objects, meaning my fanfic and RPG character is me. I pushed my hand away and the guns flew out of their hands, I put my hands down and continue to move the guns away from the cops, by controlling it by my mind, the cops and the swat looks around a bit odd, like what is happening...  
  
While still concentrating on the guns, a woman in black jumps off the roof and she lands down beside me, she looks up, "You're a crime fighter?" she looks at me and I looked at her, whoa, she Ashley Scott, but in the show she is Helena Kyle AKA Huntress, awesome!  
  
"Not really"  
  
"Good, wanna take them on?"  
  
"Yeah.let's battle time"  
  
(next chapter is coming up soon..) 


	2. Chapter 2

What If Birds of Prey Was Real? Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Birds of Prey belong to DC Comics and the WB Network. The only thing I own is myself in this story.

A/N: This is a Mary-Sue fic, because I'm putting myself in this fanfic and the title of this fanfic is self-explanatory.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

While in the middle of a fight between the humans and the Metahumans, I can hear people, voices talking in my head, telling me to wake up. I looked at Huntress and everyone around me and everything begins to fade away.

I shot open my eyes and looked at my sister and the time on the clock, that sits down on my TV in front of my sister's bunk-bed and the timer says 2:00pm. My younger sister looks at me and I can almost tell she is going to say something.

"Finally you got up, what time you went to bed last night?"

"1am, the time I usually go to bed," I sit up on my single bed with no sheet on it, but the two heavy winter blankets are half off my bed and onto my blue rug. I get off my bed and places my blankets back onto my bed and I knew my little sister is going to make my bed, since after all she is a clean freak, what can I say?

I head over to my dresser and grab my Morrowind game off of my very covered dresser of video games, video game guides, my CDs, DVDs, magazines, and of course video games. This is where I put all my entertainment stuff, but anyways, time to play some Morrowind.

While I was walking down the hall, which isn't THAT far to get to the living room, which takes me like a second to get down there. I finally reached to the living room and before I do that, I need to go on the computer to double check to see where I was going. I entered my folder that says 'Beth's fanfics' and as I entered it, I can't even find my Birds of Prey fanfic.

"WHO TOUCHED MY FOLDER!!!!!!" My face turns beat read, because I worked my butt off, trying the best fanfic ever, even though I end up creating my own characters, resulting for them to take over the crime fighter industry, oopsie.

"No one!" shouted my sister, coming from the bedroom.

"Gayfer! Now I have to start over on my Birds of Prey fanfic!"

"Birds of what?"

"It's a cancelled TV show ding-dong, if you remember how I told you what my fanfic was going to be about and the plot of it."

"I don't remember you telling me that."

I rolled my eyes and I decide to use my mom's screen name to double check on something, something isn't right, because last year I complained that the show is cancelled and I always tell my siblings about the BOP fanfics I would make. Something is defiantly wrong and I need to find out.

I signed onto my mom's screen name and put her away message on, so no one would IM her. I put the mouse onto the web address thing and typed onto the bar, which is the Birds of Prey forum that I will go to.

"WHAT!!!!! IMPOSSIBLE!!!" I stared at the screen and it says site doesn't exist. I slap my hand onto the desk and I tried something different, but that didn't work. "Man, am I dreaming?" I feel like I want to cry because there is no Birds of Prey like it doesn't exist. So anyways I signed off the internet and I made a fake punch in the air, like I want to whack someone and the gray chair flew into the wood bookcase, causing to crash.

"What was that!?" said my family as they came rushing to the living room and stared at me.

".....OH!" I finally realize something, that dream was a reality, but if Birds of Prey doesn't exist, I mean the show, do the people who play them really exists? Or am I Huntress, impossible! Huntress doesn't have telekinesis, but, my RPG character Liz Barry has it. Then I thought of something. "Nevermind the chair for a second, what is my name?" God that feels stupid!

"...Beth...." Said my younger sister who is nine years old.

"No no! My full name! What is my full name?"

"....Liz Barry," replied my brother.

What the hell is going on? Liz Barry doesn't have brothers? She has three sisters which she does have. Also her parents should be dead by now, even though she doesn't want them to be dead, because in fanfic that features this character Liz Barry, which isn't her first fanfic, Liz murders her parents. Just thinking of that is making me sick. Or wait, the rules must have been changed, just keeping Liz Barry's name, her powers, abilities, and none of the bad stuff. But can she keep her trance? I shivered after thinking that, then again, it later becomes a good trance.

"Um I got to go!"

"What about the chair?" yelled her mother.

"Ummm, buy a new one!" I ran towards my screen door that leads to the top porch, I could of gone to the front door, but parents are in the way. I opened the door and leaped off the porch and run for my life, somewhere I can find someone and maybe can reverse this new reality, I do like this, but this is too much! First stop New Gotham, if it really exists.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

A/N: Sorry if that took me a while to create the second chapter. This is only the beginning of everything


End file.
